Frozen : The Untold Story
by Frozenet
Summary: Set in Elsa and Anna's Childhood. After wandering in the forest. You met a girl name Elsa who might change your life forever. While spending time with her you discovered something you didn't know about yourself that might endanger everyone in Arendelle. Will love prevail? (Elsa X Male Readers) (In the process of rewriting)
1. Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Frozen : The Untold Story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Set in Elsa and Anna's Childhood.**

**After wandering in the forest. You met a girl name Elsa who might change your life forever. While spending time with her you discovered something you didn't know about yourself that might endanger everyone in Arendelle. Will love prevail? (Elsa X Male Readers) Rated T just in case :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

**(F/C) = Favourite Color**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**You woke up in the middle of the night. Your eyes widen as you saw fire spreading across your room. **

**You find yourself having a difficult time to breath. **

**You got up your bed and quickly left your room.**

**You run toward your parent's room hoping to warn them. You tried to knock but no one answered. You tried opening it but the door knob was to hot.**

**You kick the door open twice but the door was to hard.**

**You then tried running in to it and as you slammed into the door, it broke. You fell in to the floor dislocating your left arm. You felt pain rushing thru your hands but you didn't mind it.**

**"Mom , Dad! wake up" you screamed, you went toward their bed and shake them violently.**

**"(Y/N)! what's happening" Your mom and dad asked as they stand up.**

**"No time to explain we have to go now!" You answered, you quickly grab their hand and drag them toward the door.**

**Your parents looked up with fear in their eyes "Look out (Y/N)" **

**Your parent's warning came too late. The ceiling began to fall below you. You jump out-of-the-way but a large debris hit you in the head.**

**"(Y/N) noooooo!" your mother screamed in terror.**

**Your vision started to blur and you fell on the ground. **

**The last thing you could see was your parents extending you their hand trying to reach you before you lost consciousness.**

**You black out.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You woke up, you look around but you were not quite familiar where you are. You notice that your clothes is burn and tore up. You also notice something strange your skin didn't even have a single burn. **

**You then turn your attention to your head, as you felt a small headache. You tried to reach your head but you suddenly felt a lot of pain in your left arm. Tears fall out of your eyes as you tried to move it.**

**"Those it hurt?" a strange voice asked**

**"What, whose in there? show yourself" You were shaking in fear.**

**"Don't worry im here to help you but you have to tell me if your arm hurts." **

**"Yes my left arm hurts and my head hurts as well" You responded**

**"I see don't worry its only temporary, the pain will be gone in a few minutes" The stranger said.**

**You saw a small rock covered with moss rolling closer to you but rock stop when it was a few meters away.**

**The moss-covered rock springs to life, revealing a human-like face with gray skin tone. You could see how old this creäture is.**

**"Are you troll?" you asked, being quite curious.**

**"Yes I am, I'm also the shaman and head of all trolls here in this mountain." He proudly said.**

**You remember stories that your father use to tell when you were three. You thought they were just myth nothing but stories use to scare children not to wonder alone in the woods during night.**

**Remembering this you shake in fear again "are you here to eat me?"**

**"What?! no we trolls don't eat humans. Don't be scared I mean you no harm, In fact I'm the one who save you from the fire in the first place." The troll said**

**You suddenly remembered what happened "Where are my parents? What happened to them? tell me please".**

**"I'm sorry lad but you were the only one in the house when I came I guess they must have incinerated during the fire" he said feeling quite depressed.**

**Tears fall out of your eyes as you yelled "You're lying! That's not true"**

**"I'm sorry lad but its true" he responded.**

**You fell on your knees as you started crying again. You were heartbroken by the bad news. **

**You tried to pull yourself back together. You have a lot more question for the troll.**

**You then look at the troll who was standing beside you.**

**"Why did you save me?" You bitterly asked**

**He sign "You are special lad and I couldn't let a helpless child die"**

**"whats your name" you asked**

**"My name is Grand Pabbie but you can call me Pabbie"**

**"Thank you Pabbie for saving my life" You tried to smile back to him.**

**"I am deeply sorry for the loss of your parents" he said.**

**"You see (Y/N) you're not alone your parents are still beside you living in here" he pointed at your chest or was it your heart.**

**"Always remember that".**

**You were shock that he knew your name "But how did you know my name Pabbie" **

**He then put his hand on your shoulder "I know a lot about you (Y/N) (L/N) and even things you are not quite aware of… things you haven't discovered yet"**

**You stared at the skies looking at the clouds as you tried to digest all the words Grand Pabbie has said.**

**You then face him "What do you mean about this?"**

**"You will learn them soon. After all patience is a virtue." Grand Pabbie then rolled away leaving you alone.**

**You didnt know why but you felt contented by what Grand Pabbie has said.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nine days have passed...**

**Your arm has completely healed and you can move it once again. You walk near the river. You saw your reflection.**

**You saw how messy your (H/C) hair is and how your (S/C) skin filled with dirt.**

**You took a bit of water using your hands and splash it in your face clenching it. You then use your hands as a comb and fixed your hair.**

**You thought that you have to go back down in Arendelle. You didn't want to take advantage of the hospitality the trolls gave you. You felt like a burden to them.**

**You search for Grand Pabbie in the oak tree where he usually rest.**

**As you have expected he was in there. He rolled towards you.**

**"I can feel that you want to go back to Arendelle" Grand Pabbie said.**

**"How did you know Pabbie? I didn't even ask you yet"**

**He chuckled "Your not really that hard to read (Y/N). Anyway if you want to go back home follow the river until you see a water falls. There you will see a road. It will take you back to Arendelle".**

**"Thank you Pabbie, thank you for everything that you have done for me." **

**You wave your hand at Grand Pabbie and walks a way.**

**You went to prepare some supplies for your journey.**

**You proceed on walking beside the river.**

**After few hours you finally saw the water falls Grand Pabbie was talking about. You decided to rest for a while feeling exhausted walking for hours.**

**You walk toward a large rock and sat on top of it. After an hour you were well rested and ready to go back to your Journey.**

**Trekking back through the woods. You pull a small piece of cloth in your pocket. Using it to wipe all the sweat in your face.  
**

**You then hear a voice in the distance. "Do the magic, Do the magic" a young girl chuckled.**

**You then heard probably the most angelic voice you heard in your entire life. Your heart beats faster than usual.**

**You don't understand but you suddenly felt like the happiest man in the world.**

**"Anna, are you ready?" The girl with the angelic voice asked.**

**You ventured forward until your vision is no longer obstructed by trees and bushes.**

**You tried to sneak up on the two strangers to get a better view.**

**Your eyes widen and your mouth fall. You couldn't believe what you have seen.**

**two girls playing in the snow. A young girl with short strawberry blonde hair was giggling, running around. But what really caught your attention was the young girl about the same age as you with platinum blonde hair making a snowman.**

**"Hi I'm olaf and I like warm hugs." The platinum blonde hair girl said in a different voice.**

**"I love you Olaf" The girl then hug the snowman.**

**You wanted to go near but you accidentally step on a twig making a loud snap.**

**"Whose there? show yourself." She commanded.**

**Your startled the Girl with platinum blonde hair. She then put her hands on defensive mode staring at where the sound came from.**

**You were embarrassed on what just happened. You tried to speak but no words came out of your mouth.**

**You tried to run away but a white glowing object hit you in the heart.**

**You fell on the ground. You thought you were going to die.**

**Your vision started to blur but you could see someone was rushing over to you.**

**the last word you heard was "oh no I'm sorry" before you black out.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is the end of the first chapter. Hope you like it :)) anyway sorry if it wasn't that good. You see this is the very first story I had ever wrote.**

**Help me by reviewing, be honest if you think it suck I won't mind. I will appreciate them all because I know I have much to improve.**

**See you next time guys :) **

**Take care.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Frozen : The Untold Story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow didnt expect to get 135 views, and 80 visitors. Thanks everyone for the support :) it means a lot to me. You made my day guys :). Anyway a lot of you requested for a second chapter so here it is. hope you like it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

**(F/C) = Favourite Color**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: Love At First Sight**

**You see yourself running in a long hallway. You hear your parents screaming in pain calling for help. **

**You burst the door open and saw one of the most disturbing thing you have ever seen.**

**You saw a person who looks like a darker version of you burning your parents alive using his powers.**

**You both have the same (H/C) hair, the same (S/C) color, the only difference was his eyes was red.**

**You shake in terror watching this.**

**"Please stop this insanity!" you plead, **

**You kneeled and beg for mercy but he doesn't seem to care.**

**"Don't do this to my parents!" you cried.**

**He then give his attention to you, he just gave you a smirk and a small evil chuckle.**

**He then threw a large black fire-ball at you pushing you away of the room.**

**You then heard your parents scream your name before they died.**

**"Noooooooooo!" You screamed as you woke up. You're in an unfamiliar room.**

**You scan your surroundings. Wherever you are its fancy. You wonder how you got here.**

**There was a knock on the door and A lady in a maid attire came in**

**"I see you have woken up, is there a problem? I heard you scream" The lady asked.**

**"Nothing I just had a bad dream" you responded but deep inside you thought it was real.**

** "Can you please tell me where I am miss?" you asked out of curiosity**

**"Gerda, you can call me Gerda" she smiled at you "Your inside the castle of Arendelle"**

**You were shock "But how did I got here I don't remember anything"**

**"Princess Elsa brought you here. three days ago. well I must inform her that her guest has awaken"She then politely bowed saying good-bye then left the room.**

**"Princess Elsa? Guest?" you asked yourself.**

**Minutes later there was another knock on the door**

**"Come in"**

**The door opened your eyes grew wide as you saw the girl from the wood came in.**

**She look beautiful in the blue dress she wore. Her platinum blonde falling in her back with small bangs just an inch below her eyebrows. **

**She wore a black hair band embroidered with beautiful small blue snowflakes. She wore dark blue slip on sandals.**

**"Ummmm... Hi" she said in a weak voice.**

**"Hello your majesty" you responded**

**"Oh please just call me Elsa" she went near you.**

**You tried to hide your blushing face.**

**"How are you feeling"**

**"I'm feeling great now thanks for asking your majesty i mean Elsa"**

**"I'm sorry about what happened the other day" she said**

**"To be honest I dont remember much on what happened, What ever it is im sure it's fine beside I think i'm the one who should ask for an apology in the first place. I know it wasn't nice to sneak up on you." Your face turn red once again when she came nearer.**

**"It's fine you just startled me thats all" **

**Elsa was happy that you didn't remember her accidentally shooting you with her ice powers.**

**"I never got the chance to ask your name" she asked**

**"My name is (Y/N) (L/N), at your service" you replied, you bow your head**

**"I like your name" she gave you a smile**

**"Care if I ask you more questions?" she asked.**

**"Sure anything for you" you eagerly said**

**You couldn't say no to her and beside this is your change to get to know more about her.**

**She then asked more questions about you.**

**"How old are you and where do you live" she continued**

**"I just turned nine last november" you then paused for a while "I-I don't have a home anymore"**

**She felt your sadness and give you a friendly hug.**

**You couldn't control your face, you blush uncontrollably. She giggled as she saw struggling to hide your red face.**

**She then sit on the chair beside your bed.**

**"What happened" she seems eager to know.**

**"A few days ago my house went on fire. It burned everything I had including" You couldn't finish your sentence when tears started to fall out of your eyes.**

**"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" She pats your shoulder.**

**"If you want I can leave you alone for a while just call me when your need me"**

**"Wait" you grab her hand "please stay with me, I don't wanna be alone"**

**You didn't want her to leave you. You want to spend more time with her.**

**She returned to her seat.**

**"So Elsa where's your parents" **

**"They went on a business trip a few days ago, they won't be back till next week". She then added "They went to the southern Isles."**

**The two of you continued talk for hours learning so much from each other. The both of you learned that you guys have a lot in common. **

**You tell each other stories.**

**Your dreams, your favourite food.**

**Everything was perfect and you wish it wouldn't stop. You just wish that time itself would pause at that moment and you would just talk with Elsa forever**

**But Gerda interrupted the both of you "Sorry to interrupt the both of you but Princess it's getting late, its time for you to rest".**

**"Thanks Gerda, you can leave now" she politely replied.**

**"Okay princess." Gerda then left the room.**

**"Well I should be going then. it's nice meeting you (Y/N), I hope we could be good friends" She smiled showing her beautiful white teeth.**

**"You to Elsa, good night beautiful" **

**oh my god why did I said that you thought yourself I must have creep her. Yeah real smooth (Y/N). **

**She just blushed "Good night handsome" **

**She then left the room closing the door gently.**

**You just smiled at yourself. You had a great time with her. You couldn't stop thinking of every thing about Elsa. The way she laugh trying to cover her mouth. The way she smile. The way she blush. She's just perfect you thought.**

**I think im in love. You then went to sleep thinking of Elsa.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You started to dream the two of you playing in the snow together.**

**The both of you were making a snowman. **

**The snowman was around 3 ft. It has 2 small sticks, Big eyes and has 3 strand of hair made of small sticks. The only thing that was missing now was a nose.**

**"Elsa! I'm going to find a nose in the castle stay here okay".**

**"Okay, be careful (Y/N)".**

**You then went back to the castle to get a carrot from the kitchen. There you saw a large sock of carrots. You quickly pick one and went back outside to meet Elsa.**

**As you were walking outside the castle, Elsa already saw you approaching. She smirk as she think of something mischievous.**

**Elsa then grab snow from the ground and threw it directly at your face, she giggled at your expression as the snowball hit you.**

**"Oh your asking for it" you said excitedly**

**Moments later the two of you had a snowball fight or it was more like a war. She kept on hitting you, while most of your shot miss. You didn't really want to hit her beautiful face.**

**"Wow your good at this" You said as you hold 2 more snowball preparing to fire.**

**"Of course I am, I'm the best." she replied as she hit you once again with a snowball.**

**When you got a clear shot of her you threw a snowball but the snowball turned into a fireball and was heading toward Elsa faster than an arrow.**

**As she panicked she become paralyze. **

**Elsa move! you shouted but she was too scared.**

**The fireball then hit Elsa pushing her to the ground.**

**You watch in horror as she fell down.**

**ELSAAAAA!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of the second chapter. Oh yeah you forgot that Elsa has ice powers.**

**Hope you like the second chapter. tell me what you think, comment, review it I should continue. I really appreciate your critics :) Tell me if something you want to see in the future I'll try to add it if it fits the story. **

**Take care guys.**

**I will be updating soon. Just wait because I will be busy this week but ill try my best.**

******Oh yeah special thanks to Marek Cab Pict for inspiring me to make my very own fan fiction story about the reader and Elsa's love story :')**

**be sure to look at his stories because there the best :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Frozen : The Untold Story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you for all the support that you have given me. I feel so bless. Anyway hope you dont mind to review and give me suggestions so I could improve my story. Tell me what you guys want to see in the future.**

**Well Enjoy**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

**(F/C) = Favourite Color**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3 : Start of a new friendship.**

**You woke up in your relaxing bed. You look around and see sun light entering the room thru the large rectangular window at your right. You look in the small wooden clock hang in the wall beside the door. It's already 6 am.**

**You occasionally wake up during this time. Your father usually teach you some basic training in defending yourself every morning. It was like a daily routine.**

**You stand up and fixing your clothes as best as you could. ****You then fix your bed before you leave the room. **

**You head down hallway quietly not wanting to disturb anyone who was still sleeping. ****You went toward the nearest bathroom about a few meters away.**

**As you entered the bathroom y****ou notice how the bathroom was full of expensive toiletries, which probably came from different countries all over the world. ****Even the faucet is completely made of gold.**

**As you open the faucet, water began to fill the sink. ****You soaked your face with the warm water to bring you back to your senses. **

**You then look at the large navy blue mirror and saw your reflection. You were disappointed on how you look.**

**You tried fixing your (H/C) hair using your hand as a comb. You then proceed on washing your face with a purple soap that smells like lavender.  
**

**Feeling content with the way you look you leave the bathroom.**

**Good Morning (Y/N)! you heard a familiar voice. **

**You turn around and see a beautiful girl looking at you.**

**Elsa is leaning on the wall behind you. You notice she was still in her night-gown. **

**"Good Morning Elsa"**

**"Did you sleep well?" She asked.**

**You didn't want to tell her about your dream so you lied not wanting her to get worried.**

**"Totally! the bed was super cozy and I appreciate the hospitality you have given me" you replied.**

**She giggled a little "Glad you sleep well."**

**"You hungry?" She ****asked.**

**Just then your stomach growled. You blush feeling embarrass on what just happened.**

**"I'm taking that as a yes, come on let's go to the kitchen." She hold your hands firmly and drag you with her in the kitchen.**

**"Gerda! can you please make us some food" Elsa said.**

**"Princess breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes, you can go wait in the royal dining area and I'll just serve you the food when it's finish." Gerda replied then she politely bowed and went back to the kitchen.**

**The both of you went to the dining area and waited for the food to arrive. You assist Elsa to her seat before you grab your own seat. **

**5 minutes has pass when the door open, Gerda and three other maids entered and served you eggs and some loaf of bread.**

**As the food was place in the table you both start eating. You tried hard to eat delicately but still few particles fell on the floor. Luckily Elsa didn't mind your lack of breeding and manners.**

**You stop eating for a while and stared at Elsa as she eat. You admired on the way how she eat. You admired how she enjoy eating the food on her plate.**

**She then notice you staring and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Is there something in my face?"**

**"Oh no" you say sheepishly. **

**You realize that your staring made her feel uncomfortable.**

**"I'm sorry didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." You apologize.**

**"No it's fine im just not use to someone staring at me that's all." she then continue to chew at her food.**

**The rest of the breakfast was quiet. You didn't dare to say anything, your scared you might screw this off and Elsa would hate you and she might never speak to you again. So you think before saying anything carefully choosing your words.**

**You broke the silence when you asked "Is princess Anna still sleeping?"**

**"She isn't really much of a morning person, she usually miss breakfast but im sure she'll wake up soon."**

**"Oh I see." you responded.**

**You both finish your breakfast. You haven't been this full since last week, so you really enjoyed it that much.**

**Elsa then stand up "care to join me for a walk in the garden" **

**"I'll be glad to Elsa" You smiled.**

**The both of you walk along the hall way holding each other hands as you went to the garden.**

**She started to talk about her past, How she has to be perfect and she has to act all princessly around everyone. You listened to everything she said and tried to comfort her.**

**"Hey you know what we should play a game?" **

**"Of course Elsa, I would love to play a game with you, so what do you have in plan" You eagerly said. ****You've wanted to have more time with her since yesterday and this is your chance now.**

**"Hmmm what about a game of tag" she then poke your head "and now your it"**

**She giggled and quickly run away from you. "Catch me if you can (Y/N)"**

**"Wa-wait what no fair!" You protested and begin chasing her.**

**You chase her inside the castle. You look at her as she tried to run away from you. **

**"Wow" was the only thing you could say as you chase Elsa. Just then everything you see went on slow motion. You saw light flashing behind Elsa and the two of you were running down a field filled with millions of flowers never-ending. You snap back to reality when you saw her losing her balance.**

**She accidentally step on a carpet making her lose her balance. She was about to fall when you caught her. You grab her by the waist. **

**"Glad I caught you" You smiled at her as you hold her tighter.**

**She blush as the both of you were staring at one another. ****Both of your eyes looking at each other. Her eyes were blue while yours was (E/C). Both of you began to blush uncontrollably but yours were redder.**

**The both of you snap back to reality when you heard someone calling Elsa's name.**

**You immediately let her go. ****You saw a girl running towards your direction.**

**You quickly recognized the girl. She was the one who was playing with Elsa in the snow.**

**"Anna!" Elsa went to hug the girl.**

**Anna then wave her hand at you and greeted you.**

**"Hello" you wave back at her**

**"Anna this is (Y/N) remember he was the guy in the forest" Elsa pointing at you**

**"Glad to meet you (Y/N) I hope we could be best buds" Anna then extend her hand giving you a hug.**

**Couldn't resist her offer so you hug her back.**

**"We could be best buds as long as you like princess Anna." you said as you broke the hug.**

**"So are we going to play or what" Elsa interrupted**

**"Yeah sure!" both you and Anna said at the same time.**

**The three of you continue to play tag.**

**For a princess they surely run fast. You barely could even catch up with Anna, as she run.**

**A few hours has pass and all of you are in the library.**

**Gerda and another guy interrupted "Princess Elsa, Princess Anna it's time for lunch".**

**"Okay kai will be right there".**

**Kai then look at you "May I ask what your name is mr."**

**"(Y/N) call me (Y/N)" you responded.**

**The three of you proceeded to the royal dining area. You sat on a table Elsa and Anna sit beside each other while you were facing Elsa.**

**The door open and Gerda, Kai entered the room carrying a large tray. As they are serving an unknown dish in the table.**

**"Princess Anna as you have requested earlier today, I made you lutefisk and for dessert a chocolate cake." Kai winked at Anna.**

**"Oh yay thanks Kai you're the best" Anna respond.**

**Anna then called your attention.**

**"hope you like lutefisk" Anna giggled.**

**"Lute what? I never heard this dish before and if you love this im sure I will love it too."**

**Both of the girls stared at one another then look at you "Well try one" The both said eagerly at the same time.**

**You cut a small piece using a stainless knife and place it in your mouth. "oh wow this taste good"**

**Elsa then smiled at you "Glad you like it"**

**You then proceed on finishing you meal, enjoying every bite. ****After eating the three of you ventured in the ballroom. There you played more games.**

**As the sun fall, you decided it was time to rest. Anna said her farewell and run back to her room leaving you and Elsa alone.**

**The both of you walk side by side talking to one another more about each other until you reach Elsa's room. She look at you as you smiled at her. She clearly enjoyed everything you have done today.**

**"Good night (Y/N) I had fun today"**

**"Good night Elsa, yeah this is probably one of the best day of my life."**

**As the door close you went back to your room.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thats the end of the third chapter hope you like it. Once again thanks for all the support you have given me guys. This encourage me to continue in making this story. **

**Anyway I'll be updating soon for the next chapter. Take care everyone :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Frozen : The Untold Story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lol just a another short author's note to thank you guys for continuing to support me. Giving you guys a thumbs up and a smiley :D. Anyway I'll try to do my best to make a good story even though I have limited time D: so my story kinda felt rushed. One reason is English isn't really my native language so yeah it's kinda hard for me to express all my thought in English. oh yeah review if you want to see something in the future and I'll try to add your suggestions if it fits. :P for the mean time enjoy the fourth chapter then.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

**(F/C) = Favourite Color**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4: The Royal Encounter.**

**One week has pass since you started staying in the Castle of Arendelle. You befriended everyone in the castle even the royal guards know you. Each day your friendship with the two princesses grow especially with Elsa. She even treat you the way she treats Anna, you become someone very special for her.**

**Morning came, the sun begin to rise as you wake up. You hear birds singing, Noises of people doing their morning duties. As your eyes open, you look around and saw a letter beside your pillow. Opening it, you see it's from Elsa. **

**_Dear (Y/N),_  
**

**_ Today is a very special day for me, My parents are coming home from their business trip in the southern isles. I am looking forward for you to meet them. Anyway I prepared you an attire for today it's in the cabinet in your room hope you like them. I'll be waiting for you in the Royal Throne room at exactly 10 o'clock. Please don't be late._**

**_- Elsa_**

**After you finish reading the letter you fold it and put it inside the wooden dresser for safe keeping. **

**You opened the cabinet and saw your attire a navy blue trousers, a black boots, a white shirt, an indigo vest, and a light blue-and-black jacket with snowflake patterns. You admired the attire as you place them in the bed. You notice how the jacket is highly detailed. You stare at it with awe for a while before leaving the room to take a bath.**

**You went to the bathroom and took an extra long bath trying your best to look presentable for the King and Queen of Arendelle. ****After the bath you went back to your room and wore the clothes Elsa gave you and in your surprise it fits you perfectly. Your went to the mirror and saw your reflection, You look like a young prince from a powerful kingdom. You're amuse on how you look. "I hope they like you" was the only thing you could say as you stare at yourself in the mirror. **

**You left the room heading towards the Royal Throne room, not wanting to make Elsa wait for you, so you went early. You sat in a chair beside a large window that is a few meters away from the Royal Throne room. You stare at the wall filled with various paintings. Looking at the paintings of past rulers of Arendelle and some strange people who manipulates elements. As you stare at the paintings one particular painting caught your attention, It was a guy in a white steel armor controlling fire with his hands.**

**You're about to take a closer look to observe the painting when you heard footsteps. You look around and saw Elsa walking.**

**Your heart almost stopped as you saw her, as beauty had never struck you as important apart from on yourself, and your lips slowly smiled warmly. pink slowly crept up your face as you blushed ever so slightly. It was the first time you saw her in a dress, like an angel in heaven.**

**"Oh wow (Y/N) you look great" she said, observing you from top to bottom admiring your features.**

**"Thanks, You look beautiful" you sheepisly said, staring at her beautiful face.**

**"Thank you... So are you ready to meet my parents?" She asked, she took your hand and held it tight.**

**You suddenly feet nervous. Your feel a sea of anxiety deep inside of you.**

**Elsa notice your hands shaking "Hey it's okay my parents are really nice, once you get to know them. Beside I will be right there with you" she said, trying to comfort you.**

**Hearing those word gave you strength and courage building up inside of you. Feeling dauntless you smiled at Elsa telling her your ready.**

**As You and Elsa opened the door in the Royal Throne room slowly, you saw two people sitting in the throne they were around there 40's. You stared at the Queen, she looks exactly like an older version of Elsa except that she has brown hair while Elsa has platinum blonde one.**

**"Elsa! honey " The queen happily said, standing up from the throne and rush to hug her daughter.**

**"Mama"Elsa said, Running to her mother giving her a big hug.**

**The Queen then notice your presence, She gave you a smile.**

**"Who is this handsome young man with you Elsa." The queen asked, looking at you.**

**You're flattered from the compliment the Queen gave you.**

**"This is my friend, he had been here to keep me and anna company when you left" Elsa said.**

**Just then the king stand "Introduce yourself." he said, leaving his large grey cloak made of wolf wool. He walks with pride coming near you.**

**"My name is (Y/N) (L/N) the son of Eric (L/N) and Christina (L/N)." you said.**

**"Oh a (L/N), I heard news that the (L/N) household was burn to ashes a few weeks ago, my subjects said that no one survive, apparently they were wrong." **

**You nodded, you feel sad remembering what happened. Your heart teared to pieces. Tears almost came out of your eyes but you tried to hold them.**

**"I am deeply sorry for you lost. I'll have someone Investigate this incident immediately." The king said, as he put his hand on your shoulder.**

**"My Queen, Elsa can you please leave me and (Y/N) here alone we have something important to discuss."**

**Elsa looks at you with looks and thought of anguish. She look worried on what might happen.**

**You smiled at Elsa telling her you'll be fine.**

**The Queen and Elsa said there good-bye before leaving you and the King alone.**

**"So (Y/N) im here to ask you a favor."**

**"A favor? your majesty? sure anything for you my king" You politely bow giving your respect to him.**

**"I want you to join the royal guard and be Elsa and Anna's personal guard and companion."**

**"A personal guard? a companion sir?" You said looking quite confuse.**

**"Yes, if you accept my offer I will ask Captain Carter to personally train you every morning so you will learn the necessary skills in being a royal guard."**

**You think for a while. This might be your only chance to stay close with Elsa and protect her from any harm.**

**"I will accept your Offer My king. I promise I will train hard and do my duties as the princesses' guard."**

**"Very well (Y/N) thank you for accepting this offer, you may now leave."**

**You bowed and left the room. You went to Elsa to tell her the news.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**2 days have passed since the King and Queen's Arrival. Captain Carter agreed to train you personally every morning in the royal barracks. **

**This is it my first day of training you thought as you get ready for training. It was still 5 am the sun hasn't risen yet and was still dark. You went to the balcony to look at the view of the fjord,You could see people loading and unloading goods from various ships with different sizes and colors. You notice in one side of the fjord there are people trading and selling different kinds of spices, artifacts and goods.**

**You move outside the castle and went to the Royal barrack, you followed the stone road outside the castle. In your way you pass the blacksmith's house were a large muscular guy is sharpening a large sword. You also past the weapon storage were 6 royal guards are guarding the building.**

**Walking for a while you finally saw the barrack there you notice 2 guys standing. The first one was around 6 ft tall with a muscular body while the other one was around 4'8 ft and was a little skinny.**

**"Hello there (Y/N) I've been expecting you, my name is Carter but you have to address me as Captain carter" The taller guy said, staring directly at you.**

**"Hello Captain, It's an honor to be in your presence" you bowed giving your respect for the captain.**

**"This is my son James he will be your training buddy"**

**You smiled and wave your hand to James "Pleasure to meet you James."**

**"The pleasure is all mine (Y/N)."**

**"(Y/N) just because the king choose you personally doesn't mean I would go easy on you and I would not accept failure in this barracks, so are you ready?" he grinned.**

**You look at him straight in the eye giving him a grin "I was born ready!"**

**"Good training starts now" He smirk, picking up a wooden stick and throw it at you.**

**You catch the stick with one hand.**

**"Good reflexes that good, let see how good you are in battle." He nodded at James "James your up."**

**James then pick his own weapon then went to face you. "I won't go easy on you (Y/N)."**

**"Good." You smirk, you then put your hands up your shoulder level making a gesture telling him bring it on. **

**He didn't take the mocking to nicely, he charge at you swinging his stick directly at your face. You quickly move backward to dodge his attack then tried jabbing him with your fist. He took your hand and pull you closer to him. You lost balance in the process, hitting to floor hard you moan in pain. James then tried hitting you again but you block it with your hands. You then quickly got up, James charges forward slashing you with his stick. As he slashes downward, You counterattack it with your stick. He gracefully moves to his left to dodge your attack then hit your stick hard enough to send it flying to the side leaving you hit you in the chest throwing you to the ground. He held his stick pointing directly at your throat.**

**You accepted defeat, You rise both your hands in the air to show you surrender. **

**He kindly help you get up. "Better luck next time."**

**"Well done (Y/N) you did good without even having any proper training." Captain Carter said, his hands hitting one anther giving you a small clap. "But you still have much to learn, take a 5 minutes rest then your training continue."**

**You thank Captain Carter th en you went to James thanking him for the battle. "You were great James, I'll be expecting to fight you once again. Next time I'll surely kick you ass" you said, giving him a small smirk.**

**"Don't get your hopes up (Y/N)."**

**"Just watch me" you proudly said.**

**Captain Carter walks to you "Break times over."**

**You then stand up straight saluting at Captain Carter.**

**"Alright so this time Your going to battle a different opponent" he said. He nods at another young soldier. A larger man this time, he is around his 20's. His muscular and bigger than James. The man then faces you holding his stick with one hand. **

**As you gestured that your ready, Captain Carter started the match. You walks around him, observing his movements trying to find a weak spot. He rushed over to you giving you a powerful blow which threw you of your ground. As you are still in mid-air you swing you stick hitting his directly at his face, he just laugh trying to mock you. You tried striking him a few times before i held your stick and break it in to two. He charges to you giving his full force, Hitting you, you slammed in the wall. He then gives you a body slam, his heavy body crushing you. **

**"I think that's enough for today" Captain Carter yelled, signaling the soldier on top of you to free you. The soldier then gives you a hand as you got up. **

**"You have potential, I can see a bright future for you just keep training kid" he said.**

**"Thanks for the advice" You smiled at him.**

**Captain Carter turn to face you "Get some rest, you still have duties to do with the princesses. Oh yeah training start at 5:30 in the morning tomorrow don't you dare come late" He pat your shoulder.**

**"Sure Captain" you wave at Captain Carter before you turn around and returned to the Castle.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry if I havent updated for a while... still trying to make my english better :/. Anyway sorry if I suck in English hope you forgive me :').**

**I'll try to update soon, I'm just a little busy with some important matter.**

**Thank for reading guys... Take care :DD **


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Frozen : The Untold Story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

**(F/C) = Favourite Color**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5 : Life of a Royal Guard**

**One month later.**

**Every morning for the past four weeks you train at the royal barrack under Captain Carter's supervision. You showed a lot of improvements, ever since you started training and in just a matter of a month you just become one of the best guards in training.**

* * *

**You are running deep inside the forest carrying a blue flag in your back, behind your back three guards are chasing you. You could hear your own heart beating loud as you try to out run them. It was hard to run fast for the path was to stiff and it was hard to see where your going with all the branches blocking your view.**

**You stop when you found yourself in a dead-end. "Oh damn, I took the wrong way." you complain, looking around to find another way. You hear footsteps getting louder as the guard came close. You put your hands in a defensive position, trying to prepare yourself from the incoming enemies.**

**"Just give us the flag already, there's no other way to run." you heard a familiar voice. Coming out from the trees you see that it's James and two other guards.**

**"No way James!" You shouted, your hands pointing directly at him. "And who said anything about running."**

**"Very well I'll take it by force then." he said, giving you a small smirk. His eyes showed that his determined to take the flag from you. He pointed at the two guards "Go get the flag."**

**The two guards did his command and charge towards you. You jump on the rock and did a black flip to avoid their attack. Landing behind them you kick the smaller guard in his torso, throwing him off his feet crushing to the ground. The larger guard then swiftly grab you by the shirt, then threw you like a spear on the tree. You slammed on the tree hard making you moan in pain "Damn that hurts a lot." you shouted, trying to get up as quickly as you could. The larger guard then run towards you preparing to give you a body slam. Coming near you, you kick his foot causing him to lose balance. You quickly move to your left trying to avoid the falling guard. You dash near the guard and punch him in the face several times until he lose consciousness. You then try to escape but James block your path.**

**"Very impressive (Y/N), but you still have to go thru me before you could win this thing." James said blocking the only way out.**

**"If that's how you want it then you're going to have a bad time." you said in an insulting manner.**

**He assault you by giving you a strong hook with his right hand. You evade his attack then you gave him an uppercut with your left hand. He saw your attack and block it with both his hands. You tried to punch him again several times but he block all of them easily. He then gave you another hook, hitting you directly at the chest. The blow send you to your knee. **

**"Lucky shot"you said holding your chest with your right hand. **

**He tried attacking you again but was stop when you luckily punch him in the stomach. You got up and strike his chest twice giving a massive blow. You then gave him a kick in the face hard enough to put him to the ground. Your attacks were too much for James' body to handle, as a result he fell on the ground unconscious. Given the chance to flee you bolted away from them heading toward the castle.**

**Once you were closer to the gates you could see guards cheering your name, celebrating as they see you carrying the flag. You wave the flag as a sign of your victory.**

**Captain Carter greeted you on your way to the gate. "Good job on winning today's capture the flag (Y/N). As a price you can leave training early today, just be sure to do your duties to the princesses."**

**"Thanks Captain!." You smiled, you gave him the flag and left heading towards the castle**

* * *

**Entering the castle you dash straight to your room faster than lightning. **

**As you reach your room you take your sweaty clothes off and throw them to the small bin beside the window. Your body is filled with sweet from the intense capture to flag quest. You walk near your cabinet and took a small (F/C) towel, you wipe your sweaty body with it. After you finish wiping your sweat you jump on the bed pretending it was a large trampoline. **

**After a few seconds you fell asleep, feeling tired from all the activities this morning. You were all drained up and your body started to hurt. **

**An hour has pass when you were interrupted from you slumber by the sound of a harmonic bell from the town square. You got up from the bed and decided it was best to take a bath before meeting the princesses. **

**You went to the bathroom carrying a towel. You opened the faucet to fill the bath tub with warm water. After a few minutes the bath tub was ready. You sink your body inside the bath tub leaving your shoulder and face out of the water. You scrub your body with a piece of clothe, trying your best to be clean.**

**After you finish your long bath you went back to your room to get ready.**

**You wore the white vest and a blank pants that Captain Carter gave you a few days ago. After you finish dressing you comb your (H/C) hair. You then left the door and went to Elsa's room.**

**You knock on Elsa's door. " Hello Elsa it's me (Y/N)."**

**You hear someone walking towards the door. Once the door open you saw the Queen.**

**"Your majesty" you gave a small but polite bow.**

**"(Y/N) come in." The queen said opening the door wider to allow you in. You enter and stand straight at the door.**

**"Well (Y/N) I have to go now" the queen then left the room Leaving you alone.**

**You sat at the chair to wait for Elsa. You hear the water being turn off and the door in the bathroom opened revealing Elsa. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing a blue jacket and skirt.**

**"Hi (Y/N) can give me a minute to fix my hair first."**

**"Hello Elsa, sure I'll wait for you at the hall then" you went outside to wait for Elsa.**

* * *

**Several minutes later you and Elsa had reached Anna's bedroom.**

**Elsa went inside and you waited at the hall. After a few minutes Elsa and Anna left her bedroom.**

**"Good morning Anna." **

**"Good morning (Y/N)."**

**The three of you then went to the library where their new tutor is waiting. Their new tutor looks like a dignitary. He has quite a slender body with a long hair that is well comb, his skin is really pale. He wore a dark blue naval officer jacket and a long black pants. His shoes look like it's made from a very rare material and to match it up the buckle on the side were made of gold. He also wear a large gold-plated glasses with divergent lenses that you find really weird.**

**He notice you and the princesses' presence and he calmly stand up. He went near the princesses and he gracefully gave a small but polite bow.**

**"Your grace, My name is Alexander of the Southern isles the fifth oldest son of the King . Your father requested for me to be your new tutor." He said in a polite manner.**

**Elsa then gave him a bow and greeted him "My name is Elsa and this is my little sister Anna." she said as she gestured to Anna.**

**"Princess Elsa, Princess Anna shall we begin?" Alexander ask, pointing towards the large table filled with piles of books, scrolls and a few maps.**

**The princesses took a sit on the chair beside the large table while you sit on the sofa near the oversize window which has a great view of the north mountain.**

**You find the lesson boring. You tried your best to refrain from falling asleep. The lesson was about history of some different countries in Europe. You yourself didn't even know those countries exist but apparently they do and they're filled with important events that a princess must know like wars, alliances, trades. Even both Elsa and Anna find it boring but they had to pay attention to the lesson.**

**You couldn't handle it anymore so you walk around the library to kill the time. You went near a large wall filled with thousands of books. There were various kinds, each of them had different topics and stories. You guess that this collection must had been over a hundred years old by looking at how old and worn up some of the books are.**

**You scanned around trying to find something interesting to read but you had no luck, you were almost at the end of the library but still you haven't found anything interesting;. As you come near the end just about eight meters away you stop. Your eyes caught something unusual, it was a book with an unusual cover. You pick it up and see symbols of different elements. The book is written in some strange ancient writing and it was weird that you were able to read it.**

**"The Secret Of Elemental Manipulation." You read out loud. You held the book like it was some sort of divine artifact and carried it back to the sofa near the window.**

**You began to read it out of curiosity. A few hours has pass and you're half way the book. You already learned so much from the history of Elemental Manipulation. It said that there's chosen people who're gifted with extra ordinary powers like telekinesis, telepathy, cryokinesis, geokinesis and so much more. After finishing reading the hydrokinesis you turn the page and in your surprise there was a picture of your grand father. **

**You revelation shock you. "Why is my grand father in here?" you asked yourself.**

**You were about to continue when Elsa and Anna intervene. The tutorial session was already over and they wanted to play with you now.**

**You sigh and place the book back to the shelf before leaving with Elsa and Anna.**

**Alexander saw you placing the book back. He looks around if someone is watching before he took the book from the shelf and place it inside his bag before he left.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks once again for reading my story. Thank you for continuing to support me. Also if you have any suggestions that you want to see in the future please pm me or put it on the review, thanks :).**


End file.
